


Kagami's Guilty Pleasure

by glowing_chkcurry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cohabitation, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sweat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets a job at a local bar, causing him to be home less often. Kagami begins to feel lonely and needy, pushing him to lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys here's a short little drabble for you guys I posted on my tumblr at first. I hope you all enjoy it (since this is a smut). I don't write smut very often, but I'm trying to practice writing it more (when I should be working on my ongoing story >_

It’s been 2 months since Kagami and Aomine started to live together. It was like a dream come true; they ate breakfast together, went to the grocery store together, played basketball together, and even took showers together. There wasn’t anything to complain about, that is until Aomine got his new job over at the local bar.

It’s not bad that Aomine was working, but it’s just that his shifts start late in the evening and when he gets home, he just goes straight to bed. They rarely spend any time together.

Kagami grew tired of it day after day, but he didn’t want to let Aomine know because the blunette seemed to have fun at work. However, it would be nice if Aomine would give Kagami a little more attention.

* * *

 

While Kagami was doing the laundry, he came across a shirt that Aomine had wore when they played basketball together the other day.

As he was going to toss it into the washer, the scent of it reached Kagami’s nose. The red head moved the shirt closer to his face and started to indulge in the sour smell of the sweat that was stained on the shirt.

“Aomine…” Kagami whispered, as his steady breathe started to become more frantic.

As his body began to heat up, his legs started to give way, causing him to fall onto the cold ground.

“Ah…Aomine…” Kagami continued to call his boyfriend’s name as he sniffed the shirt. He moved his right hand into his shorts, grabbing his cock tightly. He started to pump up and down, causing him to jolt. “Nn…” Kagami quickened his pace, causing him to rest on all fours.

The laundry room became filled with heavy pants and light moans. Kagami continued to call for Aomine’s name,while imagining the indecent things Aomine would do to him. He kept his grip on his member while he put the fingers of his left hand into his mouth, sucking them delectably. When his fingers were slick enough, he moved them on top of his tight hole.

He rested his head on top of Aomine’s shirt that was on the floor, and began to probe himself while continuing to pump his cock. His breathing quickened and his movements started to become erratic. His moans became louder as he began to succumb into his pleasure.

Precum continued to ooze out of his cock while drool leaked out of his mouth.

“Ahh! A-Aomine!” Kagami yelled as his body spazzed, reaching his climax. His cum splattered onto the floor and he pulled his fingers out of his ass. He slumped on the ground, trying to regulate his breathe.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. The warmth of a familiar hand lightly grabbed his chin, lifting up his face. “What do you think you’re doing without me, Kagami~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! ^u^ I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
